Aiko Miyazaki (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Honey Lemon | Aliases = Whiplash | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly Naikaku Jōjō Chōsashitsu (Naichō) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Cool World Amusement Park, Japan | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 126 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, spy, scientist | Education = MS in physics (Tokyo University of Science) | Origin = Human, technology user | PlaceOfBirth = Joetsu, Japan | Creators = Steve Seagle; Duncan Rouleau; | First = Sunfire and Big Hero Six Vol 1 1 | Last = Amazing Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Honey Lemon was recruited into Naikaku Jōjō Chōsashitsu (Naichō) where she helped create the Power Purse. The Purse grants her access to another, unknown dimension from which she can pull out all kinds of items and use those things to her liking. At one point in her life, Honey was recruited by the Japanese organization that created the country's first super-hero team known as the Big Hero Six. Big Hero Six She seemingly grew attracted to the team's newest potential recruit, Hiro Takachiho, as she kept smiling at him flirtatiously. Later, Honey helped overthrow a menace called Everwraith and saved Japan from destruction. Soon after, Big Hero 6 moved their headquarters from the Giri Office Building to Japan's Cool World Amusement Park, where they were attacked by X the Unknowable, a monster born from a child's drawings that could transform its atomic structure into any form and shape. With the help of Alpha Flight, Big Hero 6 destroyed X the Unknowable in the fires of Mount Fuji. Afterwards, Big Hero 6 continued to protect Japan from all threats, such as when the team rescued Tokyo residents from a freak blizzard caused by the Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) and her Masters of Evil. Sometime later, a mysterious individual used a machine to mind-control the entire team of Big Hero Six, including Honey Lemon. They were sent to Canada once again, where they fought the newest incarnation of Alpha Flight until Sasquatch discovered the plot. Honey Lemon was, along with of the rest of the team, brought back to normal and they all returned to Japan to discover who mind-controlled them. Big Hero 6 later helped Alpha Flight protect the timestream. Post Civil War After the super-human Civil War, instead of forcing heroes to join the Japan Defense Agency, Japan's government preferred to establish a voluntary public partnership: the Big Hero Six, including Red Ronin and Otomo. She joins the new Big Hero Six with new members Wasabi-No-Ginger and Fred. Together they battle Brute, Gunsmith and Whiplash. she was brainwashed by villain called Badgal and become Whiplash. Ends of the Earth Spider-Man rallies many of Earth's heroes including Big Hero 6 to help stop the construction of Doctor Octopus' satellites. Big Hero 6 found one of the facilities, discovered that it is guarded by Everwraith. Despite a tough battle, Big Hero 6 finally ended up victorious. | Powers = None | Abilities = *'Genius Intelligence:' Honey Lemon is a brilliant scientist who often keeps her opponents off-guard by feigning ignorance. As a secret agent of the Naichō intelligence agency, she is extensively trained in various martial arts, including aikido, judo, ju-jitsu, karate, Shaoling kung fu, and tae kwon do. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Power Purse: has access to another, unknown dimension from which she can pull out all kinds of items and use those things to her liking. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = * Honey Lemon named herself after her favorite television program. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honey_Lemon }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes